This invention relates to a driving arrangement for electrical switches equipped with apparatus to store power to switch-on or close electrical switch positions and to simultaneously activate apparatus to store power to switch-off the switch, as well as interlocking elements to maintain the stored switch-off power and a trip mechanism to release the switch-off power, whereby a horizontally movable coupling bar has been provided to transfer the switch-on power from one driving lever to a subsequent gear shift lever, and whereby, in addition an independent trip release configuration has been included enabling a switch-off mode independent of a switch-on command.
A driving arrangement of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,568. In this case the independent trip release configuration is part of the interlocking arrangement which maintains the switch in its ON position. Toward this end, the interlocking arrangement has been designed as an elbow type lever system with three separate levers. If these elbow type levers are moved, the off-switch power store is activated, while the simultaneously discharging on-switch power store remains inactive. Interlocking modes with the above described dual functions require relatively expensive installations. Therefore, efforts have been made to reduce these costs by, for example, carrying out the trip release function electrically by electrically interlocking the activation magnets for the switch-on and switch-off mode in a suitable manner. However, if the required support power is not available for the interlocking process, interruptions may occur.